


One more broken hearts

by Siffly



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Chapter 1, Chapter 3, Ellie Miller needs a hug, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, For ONCE Alec Hardy parle de ses sentiments, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, La discussion qu'on aurait dû avoir, Season 2 episode 4 spoilers, Season 3 Spoilers, They both need a Hug, chapter 2, post-Season 1
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Alec Hardy et Ellie Miller étaient collègues. Partenaires. Associé·e·s. Ami·e·s. On les avait même accusé·e·s d'être amant·e·s, à leur grand désarroi.Mais peu importe le nom qu'on donnait à leur relation, iels devaient admettre qu'iels partageaient désormais une immense partie de leur quotidien - et en toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire.[recueil d'OS indépendants sur la relation entre Alec Hardy et Ellie Miller ; résumé de chaque OS et tags correspondants à l'intérieur]





	1. Deux vies volées en éclats

**Author's Note:**

> ... Je peux tout expliquer.  
> David Tennant et Olivia Colman qui se cherche des noises pendant 3 saisons. Voilà, ça suffit à me donner envie d'écrire des pages et des pages de domestic fluff sur elleux (pcq oui, il n'y aura que ça ici) (et du hurt/comfort en MASSE) (et de longues introspections sur à quel point iels tiennent l'un·e à l'autre sans se l'avouer) (oui on est pas là pour faire original on est là pour vous vendre un·e des broship/QPR anglais les plus underrated)  
> Je ne sais pas trop mon rythme de publication, ni combien d'OS vont venir remplir ce recueil, mais j'en ai déjà 3 en attente (oui je sais je suis bcp trop trash) donc enjoy yourself !  
> J'éditerai les tags et les spoils sur la série à chaque fois, mais attention : j'ai beau écrire du fluff™, Broadchurch est une série policière avec de gros TW tels que : pédophilie, meurtre d'enfants, viol. Ces thèmes risquent d'être mentionnés au fil des OS, donc take care <3  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers final de la saison 1
> 
> Le coupable a été démasqué et le monde d'Ellie a volé en éclats. Alors, tant bien que mal, Alec essaye de recoller les morceaux et d'apaiser sa peine. Ça ne résout rien, mais ça les aide, tou·te·s les deux.  
> Pas de TW particuliers

Elle est là, assise sur ce fauteuil qui semble l’avaler, dans cet imperméable horriblement orange, les yeux bouffis par les larmes.

Elle est là et elle veut des réponses, des explications, un sens à la tempête qui est en train de ravager sa vie - et Alec aimerait tant être l’ancre à laquelle elle pourrait se rapprocher, être cette main qu’elle pourrait serrer fort jusqu’à ce que le vent s’apaise. Il aimerait tant la protéger, elle qui a soudainement l’air si fragile et si perdu.

_Pas elle, pitié. N’importe qui, mais pas elle._

Ellie est gentille, souriante, avenante, le genre de personnes à ramener des cadeaux à tout le monde en revenant de voyages. Une bonne détective, une bonne mère, une bonne amie - n’importe qui à Broadchurch pourrait le dire. Bordel, même lui pourrait le dire. Elle l’a supporté, l’a aidé, l’a accompagné depuis de trop longues semaines, alors qu’il continuait de la mettre à distance - parce qu’il n’a pas le temps pour tisser de véritables liens, parce qu’il y a une famille à consoler, un coupable à trouver, des peines à apaiser. Lui qui était foutu, avec un corps foutu, une réputation foutue, lui s’est reconstruit avec cette enquête, avec ce petit bout de femme à ses côtés.

Ellie ne mérite pas qu’on brise sa vie, qu’on la déchire, elle n’est pas prête pour tout ce qui va suivre et qu’il devine déjà - les rumeurs, les fausses accusations, les souvenirs, les regrets. Il devine et il aimerait l’en protéger, parce que c’est ce qu’il a toujours fait - il assume pour les autres, parce qu’il ne sait faire que ça pour les aider.

Mais ici, pas de poste de DI, de renommée, ou même de mariage à sacrifier. Simplement Ellie Miller et ses larmes - et c’est déjà mille fois trop.

Alors il bafouille, il brode, et il n’y arrive pas, iels le savent aussi bien l’un-e que l’autre. Alors il creuse, et continue de creuser jusque tard dans la nuit, parce que même si ça n’apporte pas de réponses à Ellie, ça l’occupe, ça espace ses sanglots.

Et tant pis s’il doit la serrer dans ses bras par moment, parce qu’elle n’arrive plus à s’arrêter de pleurer, il lui doit au moins ça.

\- Vous m’avez dit de ne pas faire confiance, tout au long de l’enquête.

\- Je voulais tellement avoir tort.

Il sent ses propres larmes monter, mais il serait si indécent de pleurer à son tour. Elle vient de perdre son mari, remplacé par un odieux meurtrier. Il n’a pas de peine à épancher dans cette histoire - si ce n’est des remords que ce soit tombé sur elle.

\- Vous saviez ce matin. C’est pour ça que vous m’avez envoyée interroger Nigel. Vous vouliez me protéger.

Il ne répond pas, ce n’est pas la peine. Elle sait. Peut-être pas tout - elle ne sait sans doute pas qu’il ne pensait qu’à elle, en menant cette enquête à son terme ; qu’il a espéré, prié, cru jusqu’au bout qu’il s’était trompé, même si tous les faits lui donnaient raison. Mais elle sait les grandes lignes, et cela lui suffit.

\- J’étais sincère. Vous avez fait un excellent travail durant ces longs mois.

\- Et ça m’a tout coûté.

C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouve à lui parler de Sandbrook. De Tess et de son amant, de ce pendentif, des deux filles dont il n’a pas été capable de retrouver le meurtrier. Du prix qu’il a dû lui aussi payer en laissant tout cela derrière lui, irrésolu, en suspens, et de sa vie qui semble elle aussi en suspens depuis toutes ces années. Il ne sait pas s’il l’aide en se confiant à elle ainsi - au moins un peu, puisqu’elle ne l'interrompt pas.

Puis, peu à peu, elle parle à son tour de sa vie ici : de sa famille qui est dans cette petite ville depuis des générations ; de sa sœur qui accumule les dettes sans qu’elle ne puisse véritablement l’aider ; de ses deux petits garçons qu’elle va devoir élever seule désormais. Il lui parle des disputes de ses parents quand il était enfant ; de Daisy qui ne lui répond plus au téléphone et qu’il a l'impression d'avoir perdue ; même de Tess, de la colère, de la trahison, de l’amour qui lui porte encore.

Il est tard quand il la raccompagne devant la porte de sa chambre. Lucy et Olly sont reparti·e·s depuis longtemps, et Tom et Fred dorment sans doute déjà. Et dans ce couloir mal éclairé, Ellie l’attire une dernière fois contre elle - et il l’enlace doucement, la berçant presque, profitant une dernière fois du calme de cette bulle qu’iels ont réussi à construire et qu’il va falloir quitter.

Alors il l’entend murmurer, la voix étouffée par sa chemise dans laquelle elle a enfoui son visage :

\- Merci.

Il a envie de protester, de soupirer, de rétorquer qu'il n'a pas fait grand chose, mais, pour une fois, il n'a pas envie d'avoir le dernier mot. Pas ce soir, pas avec elle.

Mais c’est la première fois de sa carrière que des remerciements à la fin d’une enquête lui font si mal.


	2. Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers saison 2 épisode 4
> 
> Ellie ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait au volant de cette voiture. Elle était censée suivre le procès de son mari et voir sa vie réduite en miettes par la justice. Pas conduire son patron aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre pour l'aider à gérer ses propres traumatismes.  
> Mais peut-être que se plonger dans les malheurs de l'autre l'aiderait à oublier les siens
> 
> TW : mentions de morts d'enfants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça vous dit, on continue sur cette magnifique autoroute qu'est le hurt/comfort ?  
> Sachant que là on est plus sur du hurt pcq ces personnages vont MAL et qu'iels ont la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère (surtout Hardy) (en fait QUE Hardy mais c'est un détail)  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly

Fixer la route. Serrer le volant entre ses mains. Tout, plutôt que de regarder Alec Hardy retenir ses larmes à sa gauche.

Car ça, elle n’était pas sûre de le supporter.

Ellie se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de sangloter - elle avait l’impression de ne faire que ça, depuis une éternité. Depuis la seconde où Alec lui avait dit que c’était Joe, le coupable. Mais aujourd’hui, il n’était pas question d’elle - et c’est sans doute pour ça qu’elle avait accepté de suivre son abruti de collègue dans cette affaire pas encore résolue, dans cette folie qui semblait le dévorer depuis trop longtemps. Parce que, pour une fois, ce n’était pas sur son cas qu’on se penchait, ce n’était pas sa vie qu’on tentait de disséquer pour déterminer à quel point elle était coupable d’un crime qu’elle n’avait pas commis.

Ce qu’elle n’avait pas prévu, c’est qu’elle disséquerait Alec à sa place.

Et plus il racontait son calvaire pour sortir le corps de Pipa Gillespie - l’eau, le poids, la profondeur du lac - plus elle comprenait, et bordel elle aurait aimé ne jamais comprendre ce qu’il ressentait.

“Elle avait le même âge que ma fille. Quel genre de personnes laisse un enfant dans cet état ?”

Ces questions la hantaient depuis des mois. Parce que Danny avait le même âge que Tom. Parce que cela aurait pu être son propre fils - la logique aurait voulu que ce soit Tom à la place de Danny. Parce que ce jour-là, sur la plage, quand elle avait compris qui avait été tué - un petit garçon de 10 ans - sa première pensée avait été que cela pouvait être Tom. Qu’il s’en était fallu de si peu pour que ce soit Tom.

Elle entendait parfaitement le sanglot qui menaçait d’éclater de la poitrine de son ancien collègue - et elle savait parfaitement qu’il resterait au fond de son cœur. Parce que c’était Alec Hardy, qu’il était hors de question qu’il pleure, encore moins devant elle.

Elle aurait aimé avoir les mots, les bons mots. Lui prendre doucement la main et la serrer fort, lui faire comprendre qu’elle était là, qu’elle comprenait - pire, qu’elle _savait_.

Et alors qu’iels roulaient jusqu’à Sandbrook, Ellie réalisa à quel point elle et Alec se ressemblaient. A quel point iels étaient brisé-e-s par ces enquêtes. Et à quel point il n’y avait qu’avec l’autre qu’iels arrivaient véritablement à se reconstruire.

Parce que l’autre, au-delà de son histoire, de son caractère, de ses réactions, était la seule personne qui avait la moindre idée de ce qu’iels traversaient.


	3. Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Légers spoilers saison 3 (rien qui concerne l'intrigue policière)
> 
> Il est tard et peut-être que, pour une fois, Alec a envie de parler de ses sentiments - car, pour une fois, Ellie a bien fait d'être un peu fouineuse.
> 
> TW : rapide mention de viol liée à l'enquête sur laquelle iels travaillent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sachez que j'avais un peu oublié la saison 3, alors que c'est clairement la plus domestic entre Alec et Ellie (8 épisodes presque sans s'engueuler, c'est assez rare pour être signalé). Résultats, voici la conversation qu'iels auraient dû avoir mais qu'iels n'ont jamais eu parce que Hardy est un boulet  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly

Elle n’allait jamais le laisser tranquille, et il le savait parfaitement. Malheureusement pour eux deux, il était hors de question qu’il lui donne raison sur cette affaire.

Elle avait renoncé à lui poser directement la question, elle avait fini par comprendre qu’il n’y répondrait pas. Alors elle se contentait de quelques allusions, sur ces falaises qu’il trouvait si ignobles, ces gens qu’il considérait si stupides, cette ville bien trop petite qui ne pouvait pas lui convenir - et il les laissait toutes passer, ayant appris au fil des années que la moindre de ses paroles serait retenue contre lui. Et il n’avait pas envie de voir son sourire satisfait, son petit rire moqueur, ses remarques qu’il subirait pour le reste de sa vie si elle obtenait la réponse à ses questions.

Non, plutôt mourir que de dire à Miller pourquoi, exactement, il était revenu sur Broadchurch.

Pourtant, ce soir-là - ou plutôt cette nuit-là, vu l’heure qu’il était déjà -, il l’observait du coin de l’œil, alors qu’elle était plongée dans l’étude du dossier d’un suspect. Il la regardait froncer les sourcils, relire la page qu’elle venait de tourner, marmonner tout bas et prendre quelques notes.

Il l'observait et, chose incroyable, il avait envie de lui dire. C’était sans doute à cause de la fatigue, de la dose bien trop importante de thé qu’il avait bu, du manque de nicotine qui se faisait de nouveau sentir, de cette affaire de viol qui traînait depuis bien trop longtemps et qui les épuisait. Il avait envie qu’elle sache qu’elle était importante, qu’elle avait de la force, elle qui semblait prendre bien trop à cœur cette enquête. Il se doutait de ce qui se passait dans sa tête - il avait appris à la connaître, depuis tout ce temps. Il savait qu’elle était une tempête d’émotions qui ne s’arrêtait jamais, et qu’à cet instant elle était en colère, elle réclamait justice, elle avait besoin de trouver le coupable pour l’empêcher de s’attaquer à d’autres femmes.

Alors les mots franchirent ses lèvres, sans qu’il n’arrive à les retenir :

\- J’suis revenu en partie à cause de vous.

La main qui allait saisir la tasse de thé se figea dans son mouvement, alors que le regard perplexe de Miller se posait sur lui, et cela suffit pour que le peu de courage qu’il avait disparaisse. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux et commença à lire un rapport quelconque - mais évidemment, c’était trop tard.

\- Excusez-moi ? demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Rien, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, répondit-il d’un ton laconique, et il se retint de soupirer quand il entendit sa chaise bouger et qu’elle se pencha au-dessus de son bureau.

\- Oh non, vous n’allez pas vous en sortir aussi vite, répliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi “à cause de moi” ?

\- Laissez tomber.

\- Nom d'un chien ! s’écria-t-elle - et la détermination dans sa voix aurait pu l’étonner s’il n’avait pas appris, au fil de leurs enquêtes, qu’elle était encore plus bornée que lui. Pour une fois que vous me parlez, vous allez aller au bout et me dire exactement ce que vous entendez par là.

Ça y était, il avait soupiré, grogné, et enlevé ses lunettes pour se frotter l’arête du nez. Il aurait dû se taire, il ne savait pas avoir ce genre de discussions, c’était pour ça qu’il avait tout fait pour fuir cette conversation.

Pourtant… Pourtant elle était là, face à lui. Malgré tout. Encore et toujours. Il était bien trop tard, bien trop tôt, elle avait des cernes, des enfants, des canettes de boissons énergisantes à peine finies qui s’étaient accumulées sur son bureau. Elle était là et elle le dévisageait, attendant une réponse - et peut-être, par miracle, un peu de reconnaissance, cette reconnaissance qu’il a tant de mal à exprimer.

Alors il prit une grande inspiration et répondit, la gorge sèche :

\- C’est juste que… Je n’avais plus ma place à Sandbrook, et j’ai mis deux ans à m’en rendre compte. Et quand il a fallu trouver un nouveau chez-soi… J’ai pensé à vous.

Nouveau silence. Il n’osait pas la regarder, il avait trop peur de ce qu’il aurait pu trouver dans ses yeux qui ne l’avait pas quitté.

\- J’ai pensé à vous, aux affaires qu’on a résolu ensemble, à toutes les fois où vous avez été là pour moi, même quand j’étais insupportable.

\- C’est-à-dire assez régulièrement.

\- Miller, si vous m’interrompez pour me dire ça, je vous jure que je vous laisse en plan.

\- Vous m’avez laissé en plan pendant deux ans, alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins.

Cela suffit pour qu’il la regarde, passablement excédé, et elle se permit de sourire - ce sourire espiègle qu’il lui était devenu si familier. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, plus vraiment - elle avait dû lui en vouloir, la connaissant. Mais il était là désormais, et tant qu’elle pouvait se permettre de lui rappeler que, parfois, il était un abruti sans fin, tout était dans l’ordre. Et cette discussion devint un peu plus normale, un peu plus quotidienne. Un peu plus elleux.

Alors il reprit, difficilement, mais il n’était plus question de faire demi-tour désormais :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c’est que, malgré tout ce qui s’est passé, et même si la plupart des habitants de cette ville me hait… Je savais qu'on aurait tout ce dont on avait besoin ici. Parce que vous seriez là et que cela suffirait à remettre de l'ordre. Parce que c'est la seule chose - vous êtes la seule chose de suffisamment constante dans ma vie qui pouvait permettre tout ça.

 _Et parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, en m’aidant à résoudre Sandbrook._ Mais ça, il ne put pas le dire. Pas encore du moins.

Il se retint de commenter que, pour une fois, il semblait avoir réussi à clouer le bec de Ellie - qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il se mettait au café, ou pire, qu'il allait commencer à faire des efforts avec les autres.

Pourtant, elle finit par lui sourire de nouveau, un sourire bien plus rare et qui ne lui était que très rarement réservé. Un sourire doux et tendre, qu'elle faisait le plus souvent à Beth, ou à Tom. Un sourire qu'elle avait dû faire à Joe, fut un temps.

Elle lui répondit d’un ton apaisé, laissant de côté toute fierté ou moquerie :

\- Eh bien sachez que j'suis heureuse que vous soyez revenu. Même si c'est pour subir toutes vos brimades chaque matin.

Iels reprirent alors leur travail comme si de rien était, comme s'iels ne venaient pas, pour l'une de leurs premières fois, de se parler honnêtement, sans filtre ou chemin détourné. Mais iels savaient désormais qu’iels comptaient l’un·e pour l'autre, et c'était la preuve qui manquait à Alec. Il était désormais intimement persuadé qu’il avait bien fait de revenir à Broadchurch.


End file.
